Finding Salvation
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Veronica has a surprise for Logan. Future fic!


Title: Finding Salvation  
Spoilers: None really  
Summary: Veronica has something that she needs to tell Logan. Future fic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or Veronica. I may want to, but I don't. They belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The CW/UPN. I will not profit off any part of this fic whatsoever. I am only paying homage to the awesomeness that is LoVe.  
A/N: In love with LoVe from LoVe shack, thanks for being such an awesome beta!

* * *

You enter the apartment utterly fatigued. All that you want to do is take a shower and snuggle with your wife for the rest of the night. And maybe a little sex wouldn't hurt. You had a really long day and you're not in the mood for anything more than that tonight. You just lost your third case in a row. You have a right to be feeling sorry for yourself. Going from a reputation as the best lawyer in town to the worst is not an easy transition for you. It's only a matter of time before you're out of a job. Of course, the money will never be an issue. You will always have your parents' money to fall back on. It just isn't how you want to live your life. 

"Hi, honey!" You yell out into the air, hoping Veronica will come make everything better. Sadly, there is no response. You go into your bedroom and find her reading a book, thoroughly ignoring you and your bad mood.

"Ronnie," you say between your teeth, hoping you don't sound as annoyed as you feel.

She looks up from her book and smiles. "Hey babe," she says softly. "I didn't hear you come in. This book is just so good."

You nod and go closer to see what she is reading, but she puts it in a drawer next to the bed hastily. She obviously doesn't want you to see.

"Fine. Don't show me. What the hell do I care?" You hop off the bed and head towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

You turn that hot water on and wait for it to heat up. It is days like these when you even wonder why you married Veronica Mars. You could almost swear your vows consisted of a pact of honesty. Sadly, you must've misread it. Another fantasy that will never come to be. And you thought that you were over that hump in your life.

You get in the shower and bless the hot water now raining down on your exhausted body. However, the peace you find doesn't last long. You feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and find Veronica naked behind you.

"I was lonely," she says simply, putting her arms around you, "I've been waiting for you all day and what do I get? A barely-there greeting and a husband going into the shower without even inviting me."

You can't believe what she's saying. She's the one keeping secret books hidden from you. Your thoughts are interrupted by the feel of her bare breasts against your chest. An instant hard on later and you're capturing her lips with yours. You still can't believe she's yours. Or that she can still do that to you.

You position your knee between her thighs and she rubs herself against it. Your fingers are firmly massaging her nipples until they become hard peaks. You kiss your way down her neck to her pulse point. You suck like crazy and thrive on her pleasured gasps. Suddenly, your day doesn't seem so bad.

Her fingers trace the scars on your back, and you know she wishes she could take them away. But you know they don't matter. They're just reminders of how great your life has become. How much the two of you have changed. Her fingers slide slowly down your abs and finally down to your cock. But you know that it's worth it when she starts to stroke you and the most wonderful sensation known to man comes in an instant. Screw your job, the lost cases and your bad day. As long as you have Veronica, you don't need that shit. You come in her hands with a groan.

Once you finally catch your breath you smile at her. Her eyes are blazing with passion. You both know what's coming and you are so excited to be there, paying your dues for the day as your hand snakes its way between her slippery folds and she gasps. You enter her with one finger and begin to thumb her clit. She arches towards you asking for more and you don't hesitate. You thrust in another finger and pump madly. She hisses and cries your name as you enter her with a third digit. She comes suddenly, howling your name and collapsing into your arms.

After a minute of recovery, she is kissing you yet again; spreading earnest kisses all over your chest. She trails kisses up until she reaches your neck. Now it is her turn to suck your pulse point and you moan gratefully. She reaches out of the shower to grab a strategically placed condom from the top of the toilet. She rolls it on and you shudder from the warmth of her fingers and the cool latex that hits your body containing your growing erection.

You grip her hips and spin her. You lift her until she wraps her legs around your waist and braces her back against the shower wall. You thrust into her completely and you both sigh. You go slowly until you find your rhythm. You pick up speed as she shouts for it harder and faster, and you are certain to respond with earnest. You're thrusting and kissing her neck and you've never felt anything like it. You both come with each other's names on your lips. You slip out of her and the two of you actually decide to shower.

She comes again as you wash her VERY thoroughly. She returns the favor by licking your cock clean. Three hours later the two of you are lying in post coital bliss. Veronica always knows how to turn a very bad day around. You start to dose off when you feel her slip from your arms.

"What are you doing?" you ask her. She turns back with a smile and produces her prize. It's a grainy black and white picture you don't recognize. She holds it out for you to take. You grab it and look closer. Suddenly, realization dawns on you and you look at her with watery eyes.

"We're going to have a baby," she says smiling nervously. She's unsure what your reaction will be, that much you can tell. You smile widely and envelop her in a hug. She sighs and relaxes against you.

"How long have you known?" You question, a little dazed.

"I found out yesterday. I'm two months along." You just stare at her in amazement. "So," she says fidgeting. "What do you think?"

You look at her dazzling smile and bright eyes and kiss her with all that you have.

"I can't wait."

* * *

I am in the process of writng two sequels actually, so if you want me to actually work on them please review by clicking on the little blue button 


End file.
